Lost
by NagisaAzuma
Summary: HarukaXMichiru fanfic. What if you were lost without your lover, could they bring you back? One-shot


Author's Note: First of all, spoiler alert if you have not watched up to episode 110 of the original Sailor Moon series. This takes place at the end of episode Death of Uranus and Neptune? Talismans Appear and into episode 111, The Holy Grail's Mystical Power: Moon's Double Transformation, but with, obviously, an added twist. I do not own any part of Sailor Moon, unfortunately. Oh and yuri couple (no shit) so don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, one more little note here. So everything to the first 'horizontal line' is taken **near** exactly from the clip. I made very, very small tweaks that would help it flow a little better, but all the dialogue and the action is from the scene. I didn't want to change up too much in that sequence, but if you think it's lacking detail (I mean come on its a twenty minute segment, the plot is always a little rushed from episode to episode when on paper) I can add in if you'd like. Okay, now, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eudial sat at the bench of a grand, elegant organ, playing a haunting song as Uranus burst into the room. At the far end, Eudial played with Neptune trapped next to her.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried racing down to get to her partner, but suddenly arrows shot out of the walls, burning like fire as they hit. Uranus collapsed on her back from the force and pain as Eudial laughed. Ending the song, Eudial stood and approached Uranus.

"You fell for it! You fool, if anyone other than me passes along this walkway they're punished by God," Eudial smirked.

"Eudial, how dare you," Uranus trembled.

"In case you're wondering, I haven't extracted the Talisman from Neptune yet," Eudial said getting closer, "I've decided to extract the other Talisman first."

"The other one? There are two here!" Uranus asked struggling into a sitting position as Eudial stopped before her and placed her Capture Gun right on Uranus' chest.

"I'm pointing right at it," Eudial smiled, "Like me, you were willing to kill anyone to acquire the Talismans when all you had to do was kill yourself to get one." Behind Eudial, Neptune's eyes fluttered. Opening them, she saw Eudial standing over Uranus and was instantly consumed by fear.

"Uranus?" Neptune managed.

"Ha, as you say, I'm like you," Uranus said, "so I doubt very much I'd have a Talisman. They're sealed away in pure hearts."

"We'll see soon enough," Eudial said, continuing to smile proudly, "Of course, you won't have much time to do so because once I shoot you with this gun, you'll die." Eudial laughed as she said the last words. Uranus tensed under her as Eudial began putting pressure on the trigger, wanting Uranus to watch as she was helpless to save herself or Neptune, but Neptune couldn't. Pulling hard at her restraints, Neptune pulled away desperately.

"Uranus!" Neptune called out breaking free. Eudial turned in surprise to see the other Sailor Scout break out and race towards her, but Uranus knew otherwise. Her eyes filled with terror as the guns that shot her reloaded and aimed. Firing, Neptune cried out in shock and pain as she was berated with arrows, but she refused to give in. She remained standing as the last of that round was shot.

"Haruka," Neptune said pain laced in her voice, "I won't let you die."

"Neptune! No, stay away!" Uranus cried panicked, but Neptune didn't listen. She continued forward and her cries echoed off the walls as she screamed, the second round was loaded and firing.

Finally giving in to the fourth round of arrows, Neptune fell to her knees.

"Neptune!" Uranus screamed.

"Haruka," Neptune managed, standing shakily and continuing towards the pair, tense for the next round, but the arrows never came.

"Out of ammo," Eudial noted, displeased and just a little nervous. Panicking as Neptune came within four steps of her, Eudial gasped and aimed the Capture Gun right at Neptune's chest. Neptune grasped onto Eudial's neck, but was too late. Eudial pulled the trigger, pushing Neptune back. Uranus could only watch helplessly, fear and dread growing in her eyes as Neptune's pure heart crystal sparkled before her and morphed in to a mirror, the Talisman: Deep Aqua Mirror. She couldn't accept it, she just could. All she could think of was Michiru, her Michiru. Her curls, her face, her kindness, her love, ...her partner.

Eudial stood gasping over an unconscious Neptune.

"So this is a Talisman," Eudial panted, her voice filled with more and more pride as she turned to Uranus, "Get ready, I'm taking yours next."

"The Talismans were sealed inside of us the entire time?" Uranus muttered in disbelief, "Help me understand, is this the price we must pay for our actions Messiah?"

"Stop right there!" a voice order behind Uranus. Turning, Uranus saw Usagi standing proudly in the doorway.

"Why are you here!" Eudial angrily exclaimed, but Usagi's only reply was a good elbow to the gut, pushing Eudial off the edge of the walkway and down into the levels below.

"Michiru! Wake up!" Usagi begged, "Please Talisman, turn back into Michiru's pure heart crystal."

"Stop," Uranus order, the hopelessness and loss obvious in her voice, "Our job was to find the Talismans, now we're done."

"What!" Usagi exclaimed, "But Michiru will die."

"This isn't fair, Michiru," Uranus said with a grim smile on her face, ignoring Usagi, "Going into your own world without me." Uranus slid Usagi's locket back.

"You can have that back now," Uranus said, "I can't believe you did something so stupid without it." Uranus picked up the Capture Gun as she spoke. Usagi's eyes filled with fear as she watched.

"Don't," Usagi cried, leaping and trying to wrestle the gun from Uranus' hands.

"Let go," Uranus ordered.

"No." Usagi cried.

"I've got one too," Uranus exclaimed angrily.

"There's got to be a way to save the world without the Talismans!" Usagi exclaimed, looking Uranus straight in the eyes.

"How?" Uranus asked, her fight fading for a second, but the anger remaining in her voice.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way, I promise," Usagi whimpered, her eyes tearing slightly.

"It's strange," Uranus said, her voice softening, "despite everything that's happening, I almost believe that you will. When you showed up back there, for a moment, I thought you were the Messiah, which is ridiculous because there is no way that you could be her."

"Haruka?" Usagi asked, not understanding what she was saying, but she let her guard down. Uranus threw her off causing her to land roughly on her back.

"Sailor Moon," Uranus smiled sadly, "Find the last Talisman, and save this world." Uranus aimed the Capture Gun at her chest grimly.

"No, Haruka don't!" Usagi cried, but it was no use. Just as the other Sailor Scouts appeared, Uranus had shot herself. She lay on her side as her pure heart crystal sparkled and rose above her. Shining for a second, it hovered, but then morphed like Neptune's did. It changed into a shining silver sword, the Talisman: Space Sword.

(Sooooo, Capture Gun is the real name for Eudial's giant pink gun, I was going to renamed it for this fic, but I changed my mind. Also, this is the end of the 'direct from scene' stuff same, of course, my added twist)

* * *

(time skip to end of episode 111, everything is set as was for the 'final battle' of that arc)

Pluto stood solemnly before Eudial and the Sailor Scouts with her Talisman, the Garnet Orb, floating in her hand. Eudial smiled wickedly at the Talisman, but it quickly turned to a look of shock and fear as the Talismans she held flew from her, summoned by Pluto. Floating over the Pluto, they created a triangle, but it was only 2/3 rds complete. Suddenly, something shimmered behind the Talismans. The sparkles took form and soon an unconscious Uranus and Neptune stood before their Talismans. The two Talismans sparkled as Neptune and Uranus' pure heart crystals separate themselves and return to their rightful owners. Neptune opened her eyes in shock, but Uranus' eyes don't open. Her knees buckled and Uranus collapsed on the floor.

"Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed dropping to Haruka's side and holding her close. Their Talismans stop sparkling and clatter to the floor in the dead silence.

"Uranus?" Sailor Moon asked taking a step towards the Outer Senshi while the others remain in a motionless shock.

"I-I don't understand," Pluto stuttered, "Her heart crystal was returned, she should be fine." Behind Neptune, Eudial began to chuckle then laugh then she began to cackle from the pit of her stomach at the scene. Neptune turned furiously, Eudial was hunched over unable to control herself.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted. The attack hit hard and fast, sending Eudial deep into the far wall.

"Now Sailor Moon," Neptune ordered enraged.

"Neptune...," Sailor Moon muttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon," Mars whispered sadly, but firmly. Sailor Moon sniffled, but shook her head and raised her Heart Moon Rod.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted. The attack flew true and hit a stunned Eudial, sending her through the wall, out the cathedral, and onto the roof of her car.

"Ugh, stupid Sailor Scouts!" Eudial exclaimed rolling graceless off her car and landing roughly on the ground, " Mark my words Sailor Moon, I'll get you, I know your identities, it's only a matter of time!" Eudial cursed, picking herself up, and slamming the car door, but she drove off snickering.

Back in the cathedral, the Sailor Scouts all stood by Neptune who was once again on the ground with Uranus in her arms and Pluto kneeling next to her.

"Haruka?" Usagi choked.

"She's breathing, I don't know what went wrong," Setsuna said shaking her head.

"Haruka," Michiru choked tears streaking down her face, "Haruka, you have to wake up."

* * *

Haruka woke up to a white world, no color, no shapes, nothing.

"Michiru! Michiru!" Haruka shouted into the nothingness. No one answered. Haruka tried to take a step, but she couldn't, she was floating. Thinking hard, she tried to push herself forward, but she didn't have to. When she wanted to go forward, she went forward, when she wanted to go left, she went left, and so on, but she didn't feel like moving. She was alone for miles and miles with no life, no hope, and worst of all, without Michiru.

" _It's not fair, Michiru. You always indulge in your own world,"_ Haruka mourned. Suddenly, the scenery changed. Haruka found herself staring at her and Michiru sitting together on the windowsill back at their apartment. Michiru's hand was on her thigh and the other clasping and unclasping her hand.

"Come on, what's wrong?" the Haruka memory asked.

"Haruka, don't worry. I like your hands," Michiru smiled.

* * *

The Inner Senshi left Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna back at Haruka and Michiru's apartment. Haruka was lying in her bed with Michiru next to her, gripping her hand tight and with Setsuna in a chair in the corner, her head in her hands. Haruka's Talisman lay uselessly next to Setsuna, abandoned on the floor.

"Neptune, I'm so sorry," Setsuna said breaking the silence.

"Michiru, please," Michiru said pain clearly laced in her voice, "and its not your fault."

"But I wish I could do something, but its as if she's...," Setsuna broke off.

"As if she's what?" Michiru asked turning around, but not letting go of Haruka's hand.

"It's almost as if she's given up, lost her will to live," Setsuna replied staring emptily at the ground.

"No, that can't be it," Michiru said sternly, "Haruka doesn't just give up! She always fights through, no matter what it is!"

"What if this time, it was too much?" Setsuna asked hopelessly, looking up at Michiru. Michiru choked as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, she couldn't, she wouldn't," Michiru denied turning back to Haruka and pressing her face into Haruka's hand.

* * *

"Michiru...," Haruka muttered walking up the Michiru memory and reaching out, but the second she touched her, the memory evaporated. Haruka felt the tears on her cheeks, but she didn't care. All she could think about was Michiru. Her smile, her laugh, the sparkle in her eyes, all rare gifts Haruka loved to see, but were too fleeting to feel. The scenery changed again, this time it was in Edward's party. There must have been at least forty couples on the dance floor, but Haruka saw only one. Michiru and her were sweeping across the floor, smiling and holding each other close. Haruka couldn't tear her eyes from Michiru's memory. She looked so happy, so beautiful.

* * *

Setsuna had left to make some coffee leaving Michiru alone with Haruka.

"You wouldn't give up, would you?" Michiru asked stroking the hair off of Haruka's face, "Usagi told me what happened. I heard what you did,... what you said. *pause* You can't do this to me, you can't. It's not fair to indulge in your own world. Don't leave me alone. You said that to me and I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I promise, I won't ever leave you ever again. Ever." Michiru cried. She didn't see it, but Setsuna was in the doorframe with coffee mugs in her hands and tears in her eyes.

* * *

By now Haruka had cycled through about ten memories, each one leaving her even more miserable than before. Haruka couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed on a memory's floor and wept.

"Michiru! Michiru!" Haruka called out hoping, dreaming, wishing she would appear, "Michiru..."

* * *

Setsuna had long fallen asleep in her chair, but Michiru was still wide away. She had not left Haruka's side for a second and she didn't plan to, not until she woke up. Michiru had guiltily and slightly embarrassingly changed Haruka into her sleepwear and tucked her in for the night. As Michiru lay next to Haruka there was a creak then a giant shattering sound from the other room. Standing suddenly, Michiru grabbed her Sailor Neptune Star Power Stick and cautiously went into the other room. Eudial was standing in the living room with a Daimon behind her. Michiru's blood boiled, she wanted to stike Eudial down right where she stood. She stripped Haruka of her pure heart crystal, if she hadn't then Haruka would be with her right now and everything would be okay. But, Michiru knew better, she decided against it and hurried to Setsuna. Michiru woke her quickly, but they were seconds too late, Eudial was in the doorway.

"Lookie here, it looks like we're having a little get together, saves me the trouble of hunting you down one by one," Eudial laughed, "Daimon!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make-Up!" Michiru shouted.

"Pluto Planet Power Make-Up!" Setsuna shouted and seconds later both were clad in their Sailor Scouts uniforms.

The Daimon screamed and pounced at the two Sailor Senshi. Both dodged, Michiru towards Haruka and Setsuna towards the wall.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled blasting the Daimon, but only momentarily weakening it. It slashed at Neptune, but she evaded, landing right up against Haruka's bed.

"Death Scream," Pluto uttered shooting the Daimon into the wall.

"Argh!" Eudial growled, "Kill them!"

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune shouted summoning her Talisman. The attack further enraged the Daimon. Lashing out, it attacked Neptune, sending her flying into the bed. Haruka and Neptune fell off the bed and landed with Haruka under Neptune, their lips press together. Neptune jumped in surprise at the position and quickly climbed off Haruka.

"Chronos Typhoon," Pluto muttered, blasting the Daimon into Eudial and sending them flying into the next room. Pluto ran after the two only to be pinned to the wall by the Daimon with Eudial's pure heart blaster pressed against her chest.

"Looks like your luck just ran out," Eudial smiled.

"World Shaking!" Uranus called out, focusing all her energy on the Daimon and Eudial. Eudial's blaster shattered and the Daimon screamed before collapsing and returning to it original form with Eudial left in a trembling heap on the floor.

"Uranus!" Pluto exclaimed.

"H-how?" Eudial stammered shaking as she picked herself up, "You were dead."

"No, just a little lost," Uranus smiled, her hand in Neptune's holding her tight. Uranus held her other hand up, summoning her Talisman as Neptune held hers high. Together, they attacked.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune yelled. Their attacks hit in unison and Eudial was shot out the window and down to the parking lot below, left for Mimete to dispose of.

Pluto took timid steps towards Uranus.

"How?" she asked baffled.

"I just needed a little help," Uranus smiled looking at Neptune and resting her forehead on hers. Pluto was still confused as the two laughed a rare, but truly happy sound. Neptune wrapped her arms around Uranus and held her close.

"Don't leave me," Michiru whispered.

"Never dream of it," Haruka relied.

* * *

Author's Note: Not to ruin the moment even if it is a little too fairy tale, but I just have one last thing to say, yes, the wands the Sailor Senshi have are called Star Power Sticks, but in the third season of Sailor Moon, this is what they had. Just thought you should know I did not come up with this name, personally, I would have at least used a different word than stick, but not my decision. Well, how you enjoyed the fic, please review!


End file.
